


V.I.P

by jihoonloveclub



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dry Humping, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader is a stripper, Smut, jeonghan is their rich customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonloveclub/pseuds/jihoonloveclub
Summary: Reader is a stripper, Jeonghan is their favorite customer. Jeonghan brings Soonyoung in one night to show him what's so good about the club, and you.





	V.I.P

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my Tumblr account jihoonluvclub. I'm slowing bringing all of my works over here to archive and expand on.

Another slow night at the club, your regulars came in and ordered their standard drinks. The dark blacklight illuminating the stage had once again become a droning visual as it usually did when the crowd was sparse. You almost regretted coming in on an off day like this, but your rent was due next week and you had uncharacteristically become fond of one of your new regulars.

He was one of the only guys in the whole club to ever catch your attention. He always booked a private table, sometimes he showed up alone, sometimes he brought friends. It only took one week of him coming into your club for him to become your regular.

Everyone there knew him as the cute blonde that was one of the biggest spenders. Everyone also begrudgingly knew him for only requesting your services. And unlike the rest of your customers, you genuinely enjoyed him coming in. He would often ask for you to sit with him at his table, buying you as many drinks or bottles of champagne as you could wish for.

He would ask you questions about yourself, and not the superficial ones you would hear from the other club patrons. He asked you about your goals and dreams, many times, if he could, he would help you achieve those wishes. Not to mention the small diamond pendant that sat on your chest, which was only one of the small gifts he would bring by for you as well.

You were almost ready to pack your bags and head back home, you were better off trying to come back closer to the end of the week to make the rest of your money. You found yourself feeling a bit disappointed that he didn’t show up, Tuesday was a guaranteed night for him to swing by. You slid money over to the bartender to close out your tab for the night when you saw him walk in.

The surprise of seeing your favorite fair haired customer actually caught you off guard, as well as the feeling of relief it brought. Jeonghan, you recalled his name being. As uncommon and striking as he was himself. He leaned to the side and whispered into another mans ear, this one with perfectly coiffed black hair and a pinstripe suit that probably cost more than your monthly income.

Jeonghan’s eyes scanned the dim club, a smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of you. You smiled back at him, thanking every greater power that you hadn’t left the club any sooner than you were about to. With a nudge of his head he beconed you over towards them. You felt your feet move on their own accord, greeting him like you usually do.

You walked with him towards the back of the club, mindlessly chatting with him in a way that made it feel like time was moving faster than it had all night long. Instead of heading to his usual spot, the open velvet couches in the back corners of the building, Jeonghan opted to rent out a private room in the far back.

He had only taken you into V.I.P rooms a few times, though each time it was your idea to take it further with him that night. This time he had a friend he was taking to the back, something that sent a jolt of excitement and curiosity down your back.

You had gotten to know a bit about this other man on the way to the room. His name was Soonyoung, he was a bit younger than Jeonghan and just as successful. They worked together and after months of Jeonghan telling Soonyoung about you, he invited the younger man to experience it himself.

Your eyebrows raised in realization, you were his show-and-tell object tonight. If anyone else had said this you’re sure you would have been taken aback and left to go home then and there. But Jeonghan had some uncanny hold on you, and the way Soonyoung’s eyes wandered across your half nude body kept your interest peaked.

The isolated room as much quieter than the rest of the club, the speakers no longer blasting a heavy bass in your ears. The room was small, two walls covered in full panel mirrors while the back had a wall to wall couch built in. There was a small table for drinks and a pole in the middle. Normally when you were back here with Jeonghan, he would have you bent over the couch as he fucked you, watching all the expressions on your face from the mirrors surrounding you.

But all of those there private sessions. He had never invited his other guests back here with you, so this was something completely new. You stood in front of the two men as they sat down, curious as to what they had planned to do with you. Jeonghan had a smug look across his features as your eyes lifted up to meet his.

“Soonyoung here has never been to a club like this before. And he sure as hell has never met someone like you before. Can you show my friend what a good time we can have here?”

You looked at him wide eyed, unsure of exactly how far he, or Soonyoung, wanted to take this. You could tell his friend was nervous, he hadn’t made much eye contact with you since you entered the V.I.P area, and he was trying to hide a nervous smile.

Jeonghan spoke up, “If you don’t want to do it that’s fine, I've already pay for the time here so don’t worry about it.”

“No, it’s not that,” You didn’t know why you were so fast to keep him there, but this was something you felt like you wanted, needed, to do. “How much do you want me to show your friend?”

Jeonghan got up, mouth hovering beside your ear as his hands smoothed over your tense shoulders. “Anything you want to, baby.”

You crossed the short distance to Soonyoung, finally catching his full attention. You leaned in to the side of his head, “normally you aren’t supposed to touch, but I’m not telling.” You moved away to start moving on top of him.

Your hips swayed side to side, back arching downward as your backside moved in front of Soonyoung. You inched your way closer to him, backing up until the back of your thighs met his lap. His hands rested on your hips, moving in time with you and the music. You could feel him getting hard underneath you already.

You pushed down onto him harder, grinding into his hardening cock as blood pumped fast and heavy through your system. You looked up and noticed Jeonghan’s heavy gaze on you, lip tucked tightly between his teeth. You leaned back, your head resting on Soonyoung’s shoulders as you gave a teasing suck to the sensitive skin of his neck.

You could feel the way his breath began to speed up, growing more and more rapid with each move of your lower half. You turned yourself around on him, knees pressed down on each side of him as you faced him. You pulled your top off, what little there was, and let him take in the sight of your bare torso as you began to move your hips once again.

You angled yourself in a way that made your sex brush against his with each movement. The heavy gaze of Jeonghan from behind you made you feel even more excited. Soonyoung placed his hands back on you, gripping your backside tightly as he pulled your body harder against himself.

He tipped his head back and moaned out at the hot friction of you on top of him, his length fully hard and straining against his trousers. Your barely there underwear were creating a friction on your sex that had you panting out in pleasure as well.

Soonyoung placed his hands on your chest, toying with your sensitive nubs. You gasped in surprise as Jeonghan’s hands replaced Soonyoung’s, pulling your body back and forth along Soonyoung’s lap. With the feeling of Soonyoung’s skillful fingers on your nipples and Jeonghan grinding your hips down onto the other man, you felt a climax build up.

Never would you have thought that you would be in the one of the back rooms with anyone other than Jeonghan, and you never thought that you could come from just rubbing your sex on another person. But your legs were shaking, your was breath hitched as your chest rose quickly. You came with a loud moan, warm heat spreading throughout your body as both men drove you to the edge.

You panted out, your hands gripping tightly to Soonyoung’s shoulders to keep you upright. You noticed he wasn’t far behind you, his hairline was beaded with sweat and his moans became louder and more frequent. You moved down off of him to settle between his legs.

He helped slid his pants down far enough to remove his aching length. You wrapped your lips around his member, sucking and licking until he had his hand curled in your hair. You took him as far as you could, wanting to put on a good show for Jeonghan who you noticed was transfixed on the way your mouth moved. With just a few move pumps of your hand and hallowing of your cheeks, Soonyoung came.

Jeonghan helped you onto your feet as Soonyoung fixed his clothing, a smile plastered on his face as he sunk deeper into the couch. Jeonghan brushed your hair gently back in place, “Why don’t we take this back to my place and see what else we can introduce our friend to?” You were never so ready to leave the club as you were just then.


End file.
